Kingdom Hearts: Spirits Within
by kilrathi
Summary: It's the regular Kingdom Hearts plot execpt with a twist. There is more than Donald and Goofy going with Sora on his quest. Also, see how Kairi's heart got taken out and read about an unsual thing to put in a KH fic, but theres a section for them on fanfi
1. The last days at Destiny Island and Ceru...

Kilrathi: WEEHEE!!! I love this picture so muchsies!! It's not by me and I'm more of a Cameron(fictional)x Riku and Aimee(fictional)xSora than RikuxSora, but I am a RikuxSora shipper more than RikuxKairi or SoraxKairi. I wuv this pic, www.rpgamer.com/games/other/ps2/kinghearts/themes/ri_so(fox).jpg Then again I love all Kingdom Hearts things, I gots a Kingdom Hearts game, (no guide to help me), Kingdom Hearts action Figures (I "accidentally" ripped off Kairi's head, teehee), and kingdom hearts stuff on the computer, (my dad deleted my Kingdom Hearts background, sniff ;-;) Anyways, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in it, Neopets (they belong to, www.neopets.com) and I don't own FF characters either. But I do own, Cameron, Aimee, Anna, Faith, etc. And I copyright them, see? (puts copyright symbol on all their foreheads, All: Hey!) Too bad for you! Don't worry, I just stamped MY characters. Anyways, on with the story!  
  
  
  
Kairi sat on the papou (is this how you spell it? I forgot.)tree, watching the sun go down. It was getting late out, but she didn't care. She was thinking very deeply, and couldn't go home now. Her mother would be frantic with worry though and she would send out her father to come get her, again. She heard a twack in the distance, near the cove and she also heard a masculine voice yell out,  
  
"Ouch, that hurt Riku, don't do it so hard!"  
  
Tidus of course, normally it would have been Sora but Sora wasn't acting normally. He would be talking to you for a minute, then he would forget you were there. It seemed as if someone had turned him off. He was now hanging by the docks, because he wanted to be alone and think. Selphie was out watching Tidus and Riku duel while Wakka practiced blitzball by throwing it at the rocks and catching it when it bounced back. Kairi sighed and looked over towards Sora. He hadn't moved for 2 hours, he was just staring out into the water, like he was waiting for something. She sighed and slipped of the papou tree and jumped off the bridge and ran over to Sora. She mustered a smile as she ran over to him, waving.  
  
"Hey, Sora, whatcha doing?" She jumped onto the dock and stood next to him. He barely nodded at her.  
  
"Nothing, just excited to set sail tomorrow, and how cool it would be if we got to see your old home from before you came here."  
  
They both sat down and stared at the sunset. Kairi looked at Sora from the corner of her eye. She cleared her throat and said,  
  
"You know, Riku's changed."  
  
Sora turned to face her, surprised, "How?" (I don't remember the conversation so bear with me.)  
  
Kairi wiggled her legs, "I don't know, he seems well, more reserved."  
  
Sora was thinking about this when Kairi said suddenly,  
  
"Sora, let's take the raft and go; just the two of us!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
*giggle*, "Just kidding!"  
  
Sora laughed and replied, "You're the one that's changed, Kairi."  
  
Kairi looked thoughtful and said, 'Maybe.' Then she paused, "Sora, don't ever change."  
  
Sora's face was confused when he looked up at Kairi, who had stood up and said, "Huh?"  
  
Kairi looked as if she was about to say something, but she shook her head and said, "never mind, come on I'll race you home!" With that she jumped into her boat and began to paddle furiously to beat Sora home. Sora watched her go and looked at the sunset one more time before he jumped into his boat and raced after her.  
  
  
  
Kairi silently crept out of her house and went to her boat. Hers was the only one there besides Sora. Riku had gone off to the island to check up on the raft, probably. She was going to, but not for that. She left her cozy, warm bed in the middle of a bad storm to leave and go to Destiny Island and to the secret place not for the raft, but because she felt someone or something calling her to the secret place with the rocks and chalk drawings and the mysterious wooden door that Sora said had appeared the day they all became friends. She was lost in thought so she didn't see the dock ahead but when she rammed in to it she looked up, and saw a bright glowing violet-red ball of light in the sky. She gasped and wondered, *what is that thing?*. She got up from her boat and stood on the dock, looking up at it. She didn't look down until she heard a hissing noise. She looked and screamed. About 10 little black shadows were creeping towards her. Their mouths weren't moving, if they had any, but she heard voices grow louder and louder in her head,  
  
"Princess of Hearts, number 7, come away from the light and towards the darkness and the Heartless, give us your heart!" Kairi screamed as they jumped at her and she ran away from them, as she ran, more and more popped all over and tried to claw at her. She ran towards the secret place near the island with the papou tree, and if she had looked up, she could have seen Riku, looking towards the ocean and the orb of light. She saw a silver door and pushed through it. She crawled into the secret place until she got to where the door was. She stopped, nothing was making a sound except the boom of her heart and her breathing. She stared mystified at the door, so she didn't see the robed figure reach up behind her and it thrusted it's sword through Kairi's heart. She gasped as the searing pain shot through her. She stood in that same spot looking at the door, holding on to her life by a thread. The cloaked figure was gone and so was her heart. She stayed there until she heard footsteps against the dirt ground, she said out loud, in a monotone voice,  
  
"Keyblade." Behind her, she heard a voice ask,  
  
"Kairi?"  
  
Kairi slowly turned around and held her hand out to the boy behind her (if you haven't played Kingdom Hearts at all, though I doubt you haven't, this story is a spoiler story for you then) and said in a monotone voice,  
  
"Sora."  
  
Sora grimaced as the door behind her flung open and she flew forward as if she was a feather, Sora held out his arms to catch her, trying not to drop the mysterious object he held from after his encounter with Riku and the darkness, and she flew into them.and went right through his arms, and then through his body. He turned around but she was gone. He stood there, softly crying and wondering why he didn't accept the chance to go alone with her even if she was joking. This wouldn't have happened then. He looked over and saw the picture of him giving the papou fruit to Kairi. Did she even notice it? He would have to find her and bring her back to their real home. Suddenly, the ground shook and he fell off his feet. What now? He soon found out as he was blown out of the secret place and towards the beach to fight his first battle of many. But had he noticed that one of the drawings was glowing. It was of a group of girls and a group of strange animals as well. Under it had magically appeared, a blue heart with the picture of a keyblade and they were crossed.  
  
Sora woke up, groaning but then began to fall back asleep. Suddenly, he was shaken with a much greater force. His head snapped up and he was looking in the eyes of an orange or yellow dog with a green collar. Sora said frantically,  
  
"This isn't a dream!?"  
  
The dog shook its head as if to say no, and Sora stood up and stretched and bent down and rubbed the dog on the head and asked it,  
  
"Do you know where we are, or are you lost too"  
  
The dog just panted and then perked up his ears and ran away, Sora called after him,  
  
"Hey, Wait!" But the dog paid no attention, so with a sigh, Sora ran after him. The dog was nowhere in sight but a big pair of doors was. He ran towards them, unaware that he was being watched. And pushed them open. He was looking around in wonder when he heard a scream and footsteps. He turned around only to be rammed into. He was pushed onto the ground and he hit his head and the rammer was on top of him. He opened his eyes and glared at the rammer but stopped. His Cerulean blue eyes were staring right into turquoise eyes. The same exact shade as Kairi's. He stammered out, swallowing up the beauty of the eyes,  
  
"Kai..ri..Kairi!?"  
  
Kilrathi: MwhHa!!! Cliff hanger!!!! Did you like? It's what happened when Kairi talked to Sora on the dock and how she got her heart taken out! That's first chapter though, and this "rammer" is the first of my characters, the original ones! Well, review, please! ByeBye, and Happy New Years Eve! 


	2. Meeting Aimee the Rainbow Faerie and fig...

Kilrathi; Hello, all you nice people who are going to review because you are nice.  
  
Kairi isn't going to be in story for a while so that's why I did her as one of the main  
  
characters in the first chapter along with Sora. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Neopets,  
  
final Fantasy people and Disney. But I do own my characters that still have the copyright  
  
symbol on their forehead, my baddies, and my neopets from my accounts but I don't own  
  
other peoples neopets that are in the story, they are used as friendly town folk and in  
  
different worlds with their owners, (like Ariel has a Koi, j/k). Anyways we left off where  
  
Sora is at Travese Town and he has just gone to second district where he gets rammed  
  
into a person with turquoise blue eyes. Ok, enjoy and review!  
  
"Kai.ri.Kairi?" Sora stammered out, looking at the eyes in front of him.  
  
'Kairi?' the mysterious figure asked, 'I'm not Kairi, I'm Aimee Skye, the greatest Rainbow faerie around, then again. I'm the only Rainbow Faerie ever!"  
  
With that she got up and stuck a hand out to help Sora up. With caution, he took it and she pulled him off the ground up onto his feet. He looked at Aimee with a raised eyebrow, she would look normal, would if it wasn't for the rainbow wings that came out of her back. She had shoulder length blonde hair and of course, the same turquoise eyes that Kairi had. Her shirt was a green halter top and she wore blue pants and flip-flops like Selphie wore. She had cloth gloves that went up to her wrists. She caught him staring at her and gave him a smack. He stumbled back in surprise, holding his head,  
  
"Ow, what was that for, Aimee?"  
  
Aimee glared at him and then crossed her arms, "You were staring and it's rude to stare and plus, I don't even know your name!"  
  
Sora glared and her and scowled, "My name is Sora, and I wasn't staring!"  
  
"What were you doing then?"  
  
"Um.Thinking, yeah, that's it, I was thinking!"  
  
"Liar, Liar, plants on fire, hanging from a telephone wire!"  
  
"It's pants, not plants and I'm not lying, I was thinking!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sora threw up his hands, "You're hopeless!"  
  
Aimee spun on her heel and turned around, crossing her arms, so she wasn't facing Sora, "Well, who needs you, Mister Master of the Keyblade." And with that, she walked away from him. Sora stared at the strange weapon that he held in his hands, "So this is a keyblade.."  
  
Aimee called over her shoulder before she was too far away,  
  
"You don't even know what's it's called, you're the hopeless one!" Then she turned around a corner and disappeared from sight. Sora stared after her until she disappeared. He thought to himself, *she's strange but I can tell from her eyes that she knows a lot, not to mention she's cute, WHAT AM I THINKING!?* Sora took his keyblade and started whacking himself with the handle part,  
  
"Bad Sora, she's mean, not cute, Ow, my head hurts more now, Great, a throbbing head and I don't know where I am, or where Riku and Kairi are."  
  
He stared in the direction Aimee went and then he turned around so he would be facing the doors, but something pulled him towards another set of doors and to that direction he ran, running past the hotel, and he jumped down and ran over to the doors of the third district. If he had stayed longer, he would have seen the Heartless and what they can do, for a heartless stole a man's heart a few seconds after he had left, in the same spot where he met Aimee.  
  
Aimee stared at the heartless as he took the mans heart. She was hidden on the roof of the hotel and had seen Sora hitting himself with the keyblade, which she had found humorous because she didn't know why she was hitting himself with it, she also saw him run to the third district and thought to herself *He's going to go back to 1st district, I better go there too, to get him out of trouble, it's not because I like him or something, what am I thinking?* and she also saw the heartless take the mans heart, hatred burned through her, it was the same heartless that caused Aimee to scream and ram into Sora. She stared at the heartless and was surprised to see that it was gone. She heard doors open and saw Sora run through them. That was her cue. She jumped of the roof and ran to the first district doors and pushed the open.  
  
Sora ran through the first district doors and went to the Accessory Shop. He talked to Cid for the second time and then went back outside. He heard footsteps and he spun around to see a tall, man with brown hair and blue eyes, the man said,  
  
"It's not safe anymore for little kids like you to be roaming around."  
  
If there was one thing that Sora hated the most was when people called him little, "I'm not little, I'm 14 and I can defend myself, I'm the Master of the Keyblade!"  
  
He stopped bragging long enough to see that the man had his keyblade and was examining it.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The man tossed it back to him and then he pulled out his GunBlade, "Calm down kid, and fight me so you can see who the real master is." With that he got ready to charge at Sora when they heard a voice,  
  
"Hold on there, Squally boy, and let me come and help Mister- Oh, I thinking, not staring." Aimee was running up to them, sporting another...keyblade!?  
  
Squall look pissed off and said to Aimee, "It's Leon, and who are you and how do you know my name?"  
  
Aimee grinned at him and said, "I'm Aimee and I have my ways to know your name, Squally- Boy!" Then to Sora she said, with a triumphant grin at him, "Look's like I have to come to Mister Big Shots Rescue, the first of many times!"  
  
Sora glared at her and said, "Shudup."  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"I will, UGH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING SQUALL!"  
  
Leon had leapt at them with his Gunblade and they leapt out of the way just in time. Leon scowled at him and shouted,  
  
"IT'S LEON, NOT SQUALL, YOU DOLT!!"  
  
Aimee leapt forwards, saying, "Hey, no one but ME can call Sora a dolt, understand Squally boy!?"  
  
Leon never replied because he was too busy trying to fight Sora and Aimee at the same time. Since he had no choice, he did that thing with his gunblade that makes it bigger and even Aimee and Sora weren't that experienced so they blacked out. Yuffie had come up behind Leon and said  
  
"Great Squall, you found them!"  
  
"It's Leon and things are looking bad, badder then we expected."  
  
Kilrathi: Yep, it's a cliffhanger! Review please! I don't want to type any more so bye and happy New Years Day! 


End file.
